phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
The Baljeatles
Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet at a summer rock camp. Meanwhile after finding out that Stacy feels like a third wheel around her, Candace sets her up with Coltrane and the two start to get along. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to create a baby army. Episode Summary .|right]] Phineas and Ferb are sitting in their backyard listening to an ear-piercing noise. A frustrated Phineas stands up and tells Ferb what they’re going to do today. They’re ''not going to find out what they are going to do today as long as the noise continues. The two walk out of the yard just as Candace shakes her fist out the window, telling them to be quiet or she’s going to bust…her empty backyard. Her friend Stacy closes the window, telling her to stop trying to bust her backyard. Candace’s phone rings and she quickly answers it when she finds out it’s Jeremy inviting her and Stacy to his friend’s concert. All of a sudden, Candace realizes that Jeremy has never given her a nickname. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb follow the ear-piercing sound and arrive at Baljeet’s house. There, they find out that Baljeet signed up for a class called “Summer Rocks” which turned out to be a rock and roll camp and is scared he’ll fail the class. Phineas notes that he was making an interesting sound with his guitar, but finds out it was actually the “Fail Wail” coming from Baljeet himself. Phineas and Ferb then offer to teach him how to rock. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus is being told by Major Monogram that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying baby supplies all over town. He has to find out what he’s up to and stop it. Back at Baljeet’s house, Phineas is trying to explain to Baljeet that rock and roll isn’t about books and studying, it’s about expressing his feeling through music. He asks Baljeet what he does when he’s angry and sad, but it turns out he just always does math and the feelings “come and go.” In the meantime, Candace and Stacy arrive at the concert where Jeremy and Coltrane are. When Stacy comments the Coltrane is kinda cute, Candace begins to wonder is she has a crush on him and frantically tries to decide what to do. Stacy interrupts her and the two walk over to the boys where Candace tries to get Jeremy to nickname her and is annoyed by his lack of response. At the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Perry sneaks in from inside a teddy bear but is caught by Doofenshmirtz’s Nanny-Inator, diapered, and put in a large playpen. Doofenshmirtz approaches him and explains that he plans on forming an army of babies by projecting the sound of his heartbeat throughout the city and attracting them to him. Phineas and Ferb are still trying to make Baljeet understand the connection of feeling to rock and roll. Baljeet strings an A-chord because he feels like he wants an A. Phineas realizes this is going to be harder than he thought. At the Summer Rocks concert, things are going well for Stacy and Coltrane until Candace tries (and fails) to call Stacy over to her inconspicuously. Candace tells Stacy she still isn’t able to get Jeremy to nickname her and is told that maybe Jeremy isn’t the type of person to nickname people. This is quickly proven wrong as Jeremy walks over, calling out nicknames to everyone except Candace. Shortly afterwards, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford arrive at the Summer Rocks concert in a white limo. Doofenshmirtz connects a monitor that takes his pulse and transmits it to the Bum-Bum-Inator, broadcasting it to all the babies. Meanwhile, Baljeet’s band, The Baljeatles, go onstage. However, Baljeet stays behind the curtains since he doesn’t know how to rock and is scared of getting a bad grade. Coltrane walks up to him and tells him that there are no grades and the concert was just for fun. Baljeet is immediately angered by this and decides to express his feeling through music to his like-minded peer group. He performs the song, “Somebody Give Me A Grade” while Doofenshmirtz is trying to relax so his heartbeat won’t go too fast and short out the Bum-Bum-Inator. Perry escapes the giant playpen (by pouring milk from his baby bottle into his diaper making the Nanny-inator have the need to change him) and chases him, causing the Bum-Bum-Inator to pop and shoot into the sky, taking Doofenshmirtz with it. As the Baljeatles’ performance ends, Candace trips and falls on Jeremy while dancing, accidentally giving herself a nickname. When she tells Jeremy he was suppose to come up with a nickname, and not herself, he tells her he didn’t give her one because he likes her name, Candace. Phineas and Ferb confront Baljeet and Phineas tells him that, if it means anything, he gives him and A+ in rock. Baljeet replies with, “No, that means almost nothing.” Songs *''Somebody Give Me A Grade'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Sings in Somebody Give Me A Grade. 'Watcha doin'?' None. Perry's entrance to his lair Not shown where he enters, but the lair is made to look similar to a theater. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Linda and Isabella are absent in this episode. *Candace doesn't try to bust her brothers because, Stacy tells her to stop in this episode. *Django makes a cameo in this episode. *This is one of the few times Phineas gets annoyed. *Phineas and Ferb do not build anything spectacular. *This is Coltrane's third appearance, and his only by name. *Even after Baljeet puts his guitar back in his case, it still appears to the right of him when Phineas gives him an A+ at rock. *Even though Baljeet says he can't say "F" , he almost immediately says "Fail Wail". Goofs *Even when Perry pours milk into his diaper, it doesn't show a wet spot. *The girl from "Leave the Busting to Us!"appears when Stacy & Coltrane are dancing & appears again while Candace & Jeremy are dancing. *When Phineas steps out of the limo, he doesn't have the black streaks on his face. In the next scene, and in every scene after, he is seen wearing them. Continuity *Tree to Get Ready/Bowl-R-Ama Drama: Doofenshmirtz forms an army of babies, similar as he did with the army of pigeons and the army of robot penguins. *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together: When Doofenshmirtz is flying over the concert he says "Hey, is that the Baljeatles?", and the invention he happens to be strapped to also explodes into heart-shaped fireworks, just like what happens at the Love Händel Reunion Concert. *The Best Lazy Day Ever: Stacy and Coltrane's apparent dating relationship is part of the girls' subplot. *Leave the Busting to Us: The girl that appeared in the song "Leave the Busting to us" could be seen in the concert of the Baljeatles. *Comet Kermillian: One of the kids watching the mime Candace ran over is in the front row during the song Give Me a Grade. Also, one of the 2 GuyZ N the Parque members appear in a cameo while the Baljeatles sing Somebody Give Me A Grade. *Interview With a Platypus/It's About Time!: One of the singers that sang It's a Perfect Day and My Nemesis can be seen when Candace and Stacy are walking to Jeremy and Coltrane. *S'Winter: As Major Monogram is acting for Carl, at the start, the tune of the piano from Doofenshmirtz's trap is played, except faster. Allusions *The episode title is a reference to The Beatles . *Candace mentions Mickey Mouse's Legendary nemesis, the Cat Peg-Leg Pete. *The opening intro to Somebody Give Me A Grade has a striking resemblance to AC/DC's mega hit'' Back In Black'' . Throughout the song, there are further references to heavy metal, rock, and alternative songs. *Doofenshmirtz gives a reference to The Pied Piper of Hamelin when he used his pipe to get the children to follow him. *The Fail Wail may be a reference to Twitter's downtime message, which incorporates a Fail Whale. **It could have also been making fun of The Ghost Wail from Danny Phantom. *The last two girls in Jeremy's string of nicknamed people are "Momo" and "Minky." Minky Momo is a Japanese magical girl anime from the 1980s. *Django's outfit consisted of a kilt, a kind of clothing commonly worn in Scotland. *Baljeet throws his guitar to the ground in the same manner as bands in the 60's and 70's destroyed their instruments after the concert, except that Baljeet placed it carefully in its case. *Ferb's Union Jack t-shirt during the performance is in homage to his British origins. It may also be an homage to Def Leppard singer, Joe Elliot 's customary Union Jack tank top. It may also be a reference to the shirt which Paul Cook, drummer of The Sex Pistols, wore during the filming of "God Save The Queen ". *Ferb is seen twice when the limo pulls in. Once when guiding it, and then steping out of it. He looks to (where the guide Ferb was) his right, as if he noticed this. This gag is common in older cartoons. *One of the symbols, other than spirals, projected behind the Baljeatles as they play is the traditional capital A within a circle Anarchy sign, with a plus sign next to it, to make it a hardcore grade. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Mitchell Musso as Jeremy *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Corbin Bleu as Coltrane Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Baljeet Rai